At the End of it All
by Zerochidori
Summary: At the end of it all, was it all worth it? When the Dual Academy Grad Dance approaches, two people find each other. Can they really end up together? AlexisxZane pairing First Story so take it easy on the flames.
1. Was it just me?

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Yu-gi-oh GX.

Flames are acceptable. This is my first time writing so little bit of slack alright?

Chapter 1: Was it just me?

Alexis's POV

_There he is. I wonder what I should say to him. Should I talk about school? Should I talk about dueling? Why is this really getting to me? I wonder if he has someone to go with to the end of term dance. This would be his last one after all. I wonder why I am so paranoid about this. After he is who he is right? He's my best friend besides Atticus. Then why is it so hard to think about what to say to him. I think I'm going back to the dorm. _

"Hey what are you doing there all by yourself Alexis?"

I turned around only to find Atticus behind me smiling with his devil like expression like he just found out something interesting. I wondered what he was thinking. Just then, HE started to walk towards us. I tried to keep my cool and tied to put on my best "cool" pose as I could. I leaned against the tree and sighed. I saw him come nearer and nearer as my heart started to beat harder and faster with each step that he took towards us.

"Hey Zane!" Atticus leaped in front of him like a panther on his prey.

"Atticus…how many times do I have to remind you that pouncing on me is a really bad idea?" Zane stared in his friends eyes intensively.

"Hey are trying to pick a fight with me?" Atticus gave an equally intensive glare at him.

'_Oh no this does not look good'_ I almost rushed between them until they began to laugh.

"Atticus, why is it that you always have to pick a fight when we see each other?" Atticus pulled Zane into a huge headlock and started to choke him to death.

"Hey, Atticus let go! You're really choking me now!" Atticus let go as Zane grabbed his neck trying to regain his breathing.

"Hey what's the big deal?" Atticus continually patting Zane's back till no tomorrow.

"Well of course you have to breathe to live right?" Zane recomposed himself and wiped Atticus's hand off of his shoulder, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well can't best friends be friendly with one another?" Zane glared at him. Atticus backed up a step with a scared expression, "What are you getting at?" Zane said with malice.

"Well as you know you and me were like the two big men on campus" Atticus saw Zane's expression soften again, "Well the big question is" Zane widened his eyes, "Who are you going with to the gig graduation dance?"

I was shocked watching them talk. It was so natural like they were siblings born and raised together side by side. I want that kind relationship with him. I want something more. I want to be closer to him. I want to be the girl who captures his heart.

"Alexis?" I looked up to notice the duo staring at me.

"Hey are you okay?" Atticus said putting his hand on my head

"Yeah I'm okay just thinking about something" They looked at me suspiciously. "Yeah I'm fine. Really I am I was just thinking about the dance that's all."

"Really, did you find a date yet?" I was flustered. _What should I say to them. I want to say I want to go with Zane. What should I do?_ I stood up straight and composed myself, "Well, I'm still waiting for the right person to ask" I turned to Zane and winked at him. Zane's eyes widened he turned away from me.

"Well um, I think I'm going to go and study for the end of term exams. I'll see you later" Zane started to walk away as Atticus followed behind him. _Was is just me or did he blush? _


	2. Competition and Reflection

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or anything that has to do anything with Yu-gi-oh GX

Sorry it took so long to post this. Writer's block along with a sense of laziness. Again this is my first story so flame easy and I hope that you all enjoy.

Chapter 2: Competition and Reflection

Alexis's POV

"Alexis, I love you" Zane looked at me intently, "Well? Are you going to say something?" I couldn't move I couldn't even speak. _Is this for real? I can't believe it. I finally got my wish. _"I love you too Zane" I spoke softly. I started to cry a little bit. I couldn't stop, they just kept on coming. I felt a warm hand touch my face. I opened my eyes and saw Zane's face close to mine. "Why are you crying?" I looked at him and smiled; "Because you're so cute when you act so kindly" I leaned in to him. "Well then I guess you should be waking up now." I heard the Foghorn and I awoke in my bed. _It was a dream after all. Jeez could I have dreamed of smoothing else? I mean it's not like I like it. But, it's so embarrassing. _I took a shower and pick up my deck. _While my brother was missing, Zane was the one who helped with everything. I remember when he helped me build this deck. He's always duel me so that I can get better. Without his guidance I don't really know where I would be right now. _I picked up my books and headed off to class. I walked out of the girls dorm and started to walk to class. The annual Graduation Dance is coming up and all the students were thinking about who they might take to the dance. Guys and girls alike were getting really anxious to find out who is going to ask them or who they are getting asked by. I wonder who might ask me. Of course I only wanted one person to ask me, but I wouldn't hurt to find out who would ask me.

: Do you want to know how your ranking is?

: Of course she does!

Alexis: Why would I want to know that?

: Let's see…Alexis Rhodes is number….

Alexis: (with clenched fists) either you shut up or you tell me!

: Man, Lexi you don't have to yell. Jasmine and I just wanted your attention.

Jasmine: Well if you would want to know…Mindy and I really have compiled a list of the most wanted guys and girls in the academy. Since you know the graduation prom is coming up.

Mindy: Yeah it is like 100 percent right. We check every two hours and we change it based on what we find.

Alexis: Really…ok sure. I want to hear where my bother stands.

Jasmine: Well according to most girls he is currently stands at second with an overall acceptance of 89.

Mindy: Most girls say that he's one of the hardest people to ask though because he's always surrounded.

Alexis: Yeah, I know what you mean. I even have to control him sometimes. So who is number one?

Mindy: Well…you know don't you?

Alexis: No, I don't.

Jasmine: Yeah you do, you hang out with him like every day.

Alexis: You mean Zane is the number one on the list?

Mindy: Yeah he is. Most of the girls want to ask him out to the grad dance, since you know he's the top of the class and he's the top duelist in the academy. But on the other hand, he keeps on rejecting them.

Alexis: Why would he?

Jasmine: (giggles) He said because he's waiting for the right person.

Mindy: (looking at Alexis suspiciously) I wonder who that is.

Alexis: (blushes slightly) Well like I would know!

Jasmine: Well in any case, Lexi, you're like the number two girl that everyone wants to ask right now.

Mindy: Yeah, I mean you are like supposed to be like number one. But, is "she" is higher than you.

Alexis: "She"? Who's that?

Jasmine: She's over there.

I turned around and saw "her". Seika Kohinata has been my hated rival since I entered Duel Academy. Well in terms of looks that is and it would be rather one-sided on her part. It is not like that's the only thing that matters to a person, rather she considered me the only one that could actually rival her.

Jasmine: Yeah, at lot of people are saying that she's already got Zane wrapped around her finger.

Alexis: I doubt that, Zane isn't someone who rolls over someone he likes.

Mindy: I know, I mean you should know Lexi you are one of the closest people to him.

Jasmine: Well, I guess you two spend a lot of your free time together. Sometimes you even go out after curfew to see him too.

Mindy: Makes people wonder what you guys do when you guys go out during after curfew.

Alexis: Well, we talk about stuff, school, my brother…

Jasmine: Really? I wonder if you are hiding this from us sometimes. You spend like hours at a time with him most time. In addition, some people have eyewitness accounts that you and Zane spend most of your time at the harbor and then walk back together.

Mindy: You know, we don't really see you much lately because you're hanging out with him.

Alexis: Well, you know we have known each other for a long time, longer than you two actually, so it would not surprise me that I talk to him more about things that concern me.

Jasmine: Okay then, we have to go collect more data it has been two hours already. We'll see you later.

Mindy: Later, Lexi

I wondered about what they said. For a while, I have not questioned why me talk rather it became a norm for my everyday life. I think it was like six years ago. In middle school, I was a new in middle school and my brother always looked out for me. Then that day happened.

Atticus: Hey little sister!

Alexis: Big brother! How was your day?

Atticus: Great! Hey Alexis, I have someone for you to meet.

Alexis: Is it your girlfriend?

Atticus: No it isn't. He's my best friend!

Alexis: Okay where is he?

Atticus: He's over there.

Zane: Hi, my name is Zane.

Alexis: Hi…

Zane: Nice to meet you and your name is?

Alexis: Alexis Rhodes.

Zane: Nice to meet you, Lexi.

Atticus: Hey! Am I even in this conversation?

Those days long ago was the ones that I want to go back to. Back when it was just "us". The four of us, including little Syrus, those were the best times. It was not till I entered duel academy did I realize how much we were separated.

Atticus: Alexis, you made it too Obelisk Blue! Congratulations!

Alexis: Thanks Atticus.

Jasmine: Yeah I know! We all made it.

Mindy: Finally, we can all be together again.

Alexis: Where's Zane?

Atticus: I think he's at the harbor.

Alexis: Why is he there?

Atticus: Why don't you go and ask him yourself?

Alexis: okay then.

I thought about then, how angry I was about him not going to my acceptance party. I thought about how hard I was going to punch him when I saw him. After a long time I haven't seen him he didn't greet me. When I got there, he was still unmoving, I walked up to him and was about to punch him in the face.

Zane: It's good that you finally made it here. Lexi.

That one line was like water over a raging fire. That nickname that he gave me back then, he still remembered it. After being away for a year you would think that he would forget about me.

Alexis: Well, you were not the party that Atticus was throwing for me, so I came looking for you.

Zane: Well, then you found me.

Alexis: So why didn't you come to the party?

Zane: I don't like big crowds.

Alexis: You were always the center of attention. I don't understand how you could say that.

Zane: Did you notice the scenery here?

Alexis: Yeah, it's a harbor, boats come in and out.

Zane: Your attitude when you duel and looking at this harbor.

Alexis: What do you mean? You have to be fluid?

Zane: Alexis, look at the sun from here and tell me what you think.

I looked and saw the setting sun in the horizon. It was beautiful, elegant, and calming. It was like a cool breeze in the wind on a hot day, it was relieving. I can't say that I was unimpressed. It was like I never saw that sight in a new light.

Alexis: Wow…

Zane: Do you understand now?

Alexis: So you mean that dueling is like this?

Zane: To keep you composure, to draw and execute every turn gracefully, to be calm even in tight spots when it seems pretty much hopeless. To not roll over in the tide but, to weather the storm and find what lies on the other side of it. To know not only how to play your cards well, but also how to use them. These make an excellent duelist.

Alexis: Wow, I never thought about that.

Zane: Well, not many people notice how nature is so much like dueling. By the way, (hands her a box) congratulations, welcome to the Obelisk Blue.

Alexis: Thanks, (opens box) Dueling gloves!

Zane: It makes me proud that you've finally made it this far.

It hit me then that it was only one more year till Zane would leave again. Atticus soon disappeared a month later. It was then did Zane fulfill the protector's role as he constantly watched over me. I guess that's when my feelings for him started to pile up. I had always talked to him about my problems, as he was my brother. He was always there even when I was sick in bed he would visit and stay with me till even the curfew time rolled around he would stay with me till I fell asleep.

I walked into the classroom for Fusion class and sat in my designated seat. I opened my book and flipped to the last page that we had discussed in class. This was the only class that Zane and I had shared together. He was the Assistant to Sheppard who taught the class. The door opened and Zane walked through the door. He was as usual calm and unlike him was being followed by several girls. He laid down his materials on his desk and looked up at me. He gave me a smile, I did the same, I heard some chatter from the girls, but will not bother me. I finally found out who I'm going to be with.


	3. Competition Begins

Sorry about the delay, been really busy doing some stuff so hard to write. So without further ado

Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding Yu-Gi-Oh Gx.

Competition Begins

Zane's POV

"You know me…" A shadowed figure stood on the dockside. "I do?" I walked toward the end of the dock. "It seems that you don't even care" I started to run as the figure began to seem further and further away, "Wait! Tell me who you are!" I reached the end of the dock to see no one there. "Where did you go off to?" I looked around as the foghorn sounded and the waves started to crash against the dock. "I can't believe you…how you can forget…" I turned toward the dock once again and another woman stood. "How can you forget me?" This one seemed different somehow, "What do you mean?" the figure began to approach me, "I can't believe you choose her…" I walked back wards, "What do you mean by that?" The figure became close enough to reach out and touch. "I love you…" The figure began to reach out. I leaned back, "Who are you?" The figure's hand's suddenly grabbed my neck and started to choke me. "I will drag you down with me so we can be together forever!" I lost my footing and fell into the ocean. "Who are you?" I sank softly into the ocean with that figure still hanging on to me. I closed my eyes.

(Alarm sounds)

I opened my eyes to find that I was still in my dorm room, "It was a dream" I sat up, "I wonder...that dream…what does it all it mean?" I washed my face and changed my clothes. "Why is that these dreams keep appearing lately?" I walk out of the dorms and headed toward the main portion of the academy. As expected at waking at five in the morning no one is up and the island was completely quiet. The breeze was nice and cold and the morning fog was in the harbor. "What is it about that dream, which is making me so uncomfortable?" I asked that question over and over again as I made my down to the academy for a meeting with Dr. Crowler. I knocked on the door and entered his office.

Crowler: Good morning, Zane!

Zane: Good Morning, Dr. Crowler. What did you call me here for?

Crowler: I was going to ask you if have found a date to the Grad Dance yet.

Zane: I have not asked anyone in particular at the moment.

Crowler: Excellent! Well the Zane have a good day then.

Zane: Is that all then?

Crowler: Yes that it all you are dismissed.

Zane: That was a waste of time…

I walked toward the card shop to see if any new cards had been delivered. I continued thinking, "Why would Dr. Crowler ask me such a meaningless question?" I knew after all that he was a stubborn old fool, but even he would not ask me such a question that has no meaning. I had noticed that I had risen in popularity yet again after the announcement that named me valedictorian and the Grad Dance was set at the date before the Grad Match. I walked into the card shop and as expected whispers were staring to go around among the girls about if I was going to ask one of them, and among the guys to find out what makes me so special, I walked to the register and ordered my usual packs.

Zane: Thank you, Dorothy.

Dorothy: No thank you Zane.

Zane: Have you heard anything about these cards?

Dorothy: No I have not, I will reserve them for you, but I do not have a clue when those will specifically come in.

Zane: Let me know as soon as possible, I need those cards for the Grad Match.

Dorothy: Speaking of graduation, so who have you asked to the Grad Dance?

I suddenly felt a chill down my spine at that moment. I knew it was all the girls who were in the store looking at me as if I said their name it would like be winning the lottery.

Zane: Well…I have not decided yet.

Dorothy: Well that is a shame. I am really confident that all the girls would be happy if you choose any one of them. Unless…by any chance are you going to ask me?

Zane: Um… it could be a possibility… (NOT!!) …I'll let you know. But for know these cards are more important than that.

Dorothy: Well I'll call you when I get them in stock.

Zane: Thanks a lot.

I turned around and started walking toward the door when the PA started to turn on. "Now what could this be now…"

PA: Ahem…

Zane: Dr. Crowler? What does he have to say now?

Crowler: Ahem…I have a very important announcement for all those graduates for this year. The Grad Prom is on its way and all Graduates must bring a date, accordingly all graduates are to be present. Secondly, for all you ladies, the annual Ms. Duel Academy competition is around the corner. As you all know all girls may enter. There will be a prize for the second and third place winner. The first place winner will receive the honor to be the Valedictorian's escort to the Grad Prom. The sign ups are in the card shop with Dorothy, the judges will be announced the day before the completion so that no foul play will be played. That is all.

In an instant I felt like the eyes of the entire academy's female population gazed at me with the fire of completion in their eyes. The chill at that moment was something I felt only once and that was only because I was training in the mountains. I continued to walk out of the card shop to meet the gazes of all the girls that have come to apply for what it seems to be my arm down the aisle. "How am I going to get myself out of this one?" I looked at them with my usual gaze and raised my chest. I started to walk forward slowly as they made a path for me. "So far so good, no one is jumping at me". I finally got out of the mob to meet the gaze of Seika Kohinata.

Zane: Seika…What's the matter?

Seika: It seems that you were thrown into Dr. Crowler's little scheme.

Zane: I didn't recall asking him to do this.

Seika: Well then I hope that my competition puts up a good fight then.

Zane: I wish you good luck then.

She gave me quick wink then headed down the hall. "Seika Kohinata…" she's been chasing me for the past several years. We meet back in middle school. I was just finishing up some studying for the next test in the library where I meet this girl. She had glasses back then; she was unattractive and unpopular at that. When is spoke to her I was surprised to hear that she was going to move away So, I decided to support her till she would have to leave the school. It was just a coincidence that she came to duel academy. I was even more I was surprised at first when she introduced herself during out first class together; she completely changed her entire appearance along with her attitude. Her clothes were more revealing showing that she indeed grew bigger. She straightened out her bush like hair and had laser eye surgery to get rid of her glasses. Her face also cleared up from all the acne that she had around her face. Dueling in general she never had skill in that. During the exams on paper she would do really well, but, in the practical exam she loses left and right. However, though she is not one of the top duelists, she wins using her looks. She preys on some of the unpopular guys in the academy and duels them for dates in exchange she wins her duals. However, she then stands them up using a fake excuse to get her out of it. Though it shows no courage at all, her methods are indeed effective in terms of strategy.

I walked till I reached my usual spot next to the light house and leaned against the pillar. "I can't believe that I was dragged into this situation". I closed my eyes and felt the breeze against my face. I started to doze off a little.

???????: Zane…

I turned around to see the cool and angered face of Alexis Rhodes. She stood there taping her foot and her eyes closed and trying not completely throw me out of the window. I pondered for a moment on what I should do. It was such a difficult decision because I said anything wrong, it would be the last thing I would say in the rest of my life.

Alexis: Zane…

Zane: I don't have anything to say to you…Crowler just took me into his office and asked me if I had a date to the Grad Dance.

Alexis: What did you say when he asked you that.

Zane: I didn't have anyone….. (SLAP)

Alexis: How could you?! I …I mean….what if someone asked you right now what would happen?

Zane: Well…now that would be impossible.

Alexis turned away from me and started to walk off toward the obelisk blue dorm. I then realized why she was so upset with me. I ran up to her side and whispered into her ear.

Zane: Now if said girl were to win the contest I wouldn't have any objections now would I.

Alexis stopped walking and turned around and looked at me.

Alexis: Well then I guess I have to get my game on.

She snickered a little and started to head toward the dorms. She had fire in her eyes, like she was going to win this entire thing.

????????: Wow what got her so riled up?

Zane: I don't know Atticus, but this contest is going to be interesting.

Atticus: You could say that again. Even the judges are interesting.

Zane: The judges are decided already?

Atticus: Yeah, yours truly is one of them.

Zane: Who are the others?

Atticus: the fun thing is that the judges will be announced as the contest date gets closer.

PA: Announcement on the beauty contest. The first judge of the contest will be Attiucs Rhodes.

At that moment I felt that something dramatic will be happening within the next several either profound or not. Something is bothering me, as if something is going to happen that will impact my life so significantly that it gives me chills down my entire body for the first time since the shadow riders incident.


	4. Truth be Told

School and Work continuing my excuses, I have new inspiration again so I will continue to work on this. Thanks for all the people who made this story one of their favorites. SO without further a due…the DISCLAIMER!!

I don't own anything about Yu-Gi-Oh Gx.

Truth Be Told

Alexis' POV

It has been a week since the competition began. Over half of the female population has applied for the tournament and all the males are in Dr. Crowler's office asking to be a judge. Other than my brother no one has been chosen as a judge. However, the contest we found out was consisted of several themes. The first was announced a week ago. The theme was entitled "Heart-warming sunlight". After that announcement, everyone started to look for their way to express that theme. I have no idea what to do. I was stressing out to find out what I should wear, I decided to take a walk to the lighthouse.

I walked out of the main building and started to head toward the dock. The breeze was cool and calm and the sun was shining down giving warmth to my body.

?? : Hey…Alexis, are listening to me?

Alexis : Huh?...oh! Cyrus I didn't see you there.

Cyrus: Yeah no many people do. But any case, big news! They have just announced the next judge!

Alexis: Who is it?

Cyrus: Ms. Dorothy!

Alexis: Well at least they have a female judge instead of all-male.

Cyrus: Well back to the dorm, Jaden wants to have a practice duel again.

Alexis: Hey Cyrus, did your brother ever have a girlfriend?

Cyrus: Well, if I remember correctly not much has changed from before. Back in elementary he was always looked up to, even the upperclassmen looked at him with respect. The girl situation was the same too. He was always popular with the girls. I saw him return home one day with stacks of love letters in a paper bag. He would always reject them though. It was not because he was stingy or anything but, all he said was, "A relationship is nothing to jump right into. My heart is in the duel. A person who does not recognize that will never be close to me". That's what he said every single time.

Alexis: Really? That is very interesting. Thanks Cyrus.

Cyrus: Anytime Alexis! Don't mention it. Bye!

There went Cyrus running off to a practice duel. I couldn't believe that Zane would be so dedicated. I mean being the person that he is; I thought that he would have had someone before he met me. I wonder why he would say that. I bet that any girl would be happy to date him. Why can't I shake this curiosity? I need a break.

Several Weeks later…

Zane's POV

The contest is already a few days away. Every single female has started to separate themselves from each other and has started to prepare themselves for the contest. I can't stand this, being used as a trophy as if I am an object that is able to be used at a whim. In fact, it is relatively harder to concentrate on duels with this contest around. Even going to the contest rehearsals, is starting to get irritating. I need to relax. I walked to the light house and leaned on it. The sea breeze felt relaxing.

?? : Zane? What are you doing here?

Zane: I am trying to get my mind of a lot of things. How are you Alexis?

Alexis: I'm fine.

Zane: So are you competing in the contest?

Alexis: Yeah. Why? Are you going to declare me the winner already?

Zane: No, that wouldn't be fair.

Alexis: Hey, Zane?

Alexis: Whatever happens in the contest you won't mind if I dace with you right?

Zane: Anytime you want to.

Alexis: Are you worried about me?

Zane: Why should I be worried?

Alexis: Well this contest has driven a lot of the girls to break friendships with a lot of their former friends. I even heard that some of the girls got violent. Girls who never got along are starting to think about ways to keep people from getting to the actual contest. You should see the Obelisk Blue dorm it is a complete mess!

Zane: I see… Well it can't really be helped.

Alexis: Hey Zane…what if something happens to me? What will you do?

Zane: Then I would have to come and save you.

Alexis: Really? You would?

Zane: Without hesitation.

Alexis: Hey Zane….am I in your heart?

Zane: (under his breath) you have no idea.

Alexis: What?

Zane: (Blushing) I mean, um…so did they announce final judge.

Alexis: Uh…Yeah they did. Here

She handed me the paper. I looked at it scanned what it said:

Judges:

Style: Atticus Rhodes

Beauty: Card Shop Dorothy

Radiance: Chancellor Sheppard

Themes:

Heart Warming Sunlight

A Cold Winter's Night

Beach during the summer

Romantic Evening

Zane: This is all of it?

Alexis: Yeah…I am really nervous actually.

Zane: Why is that?

Alexis: I can't stand people looking at me in weird ways.

Zane: Stand against your fears. You do that things you thought impossible now is possible.

Alexis: I'll remember that. Zane…what does this contest mean to you?

Zane: A women's beauty is one of the most beautiful things in nature. This contest is expressing that. However, in my view beauty is staying true to yourself not changing and grasping your own values.

Alexis: Wow, but this is a beauty contest.

Zane: I guess, well then I'll just have to judge on the common things then.

Alexis: Like what?

Zane: Looks and physical attraction.

Alexis: That's really shallow.

Zane: I can't say in the contest that I like a certain girl because of prior interaction.

Alexis: That's true

Zane: Well then, it is getting really late. I think that you should start getting ready for tomorrow.


	5. Our Decision

Due to school and other circumstances, continuing my excuses again. Thanks for all the people who supported this story and those who helped me develop as a writer. Also, I have made some changes in my style. So, without any further apologizes. The DISCLAIMER!!!!

I don't own anything that pertains to Yu-Gi-Oh Gx.

Our decision

Zane's POV

-Obelisk Boy's Dorm: Lounge

The day had finally come and the stage has been set for the competition. The duel arena had been reconfigured and all the girls were getting all their paperwork done for the preliminary rounds. Though I really do not need to be apart from the panel till the end of finals it really bothers me that my date to the dance would have to be decided from a contest. What is really interesting are these applications that they make me review for the sake of "giving a personal interest" to the person that they might choose.

Zane: This is pointless…

Atticus: Not really I'm actually looking forward to this.

Zane: Looking forward to what?

Atticus: I guess for a truckload of girls who didn't get accepted in the final stages of the competition. All those girls are just waiting for something to get them.

Zane: Cherry Picking

Atticus: Exactly, I have to congratulate Crowler for thinking of this contest. Without this I would actually have to choose who to go with. So from the bottom of my heart Zane, thank you.

Zane: For what exactly? Being the bait and you being the hunter? That's your victory then.

Atticus: Then why the attitude?

Zane: Because I don't like being a guinea pig for people's amusement. (Shuffles papers around) Now back to this matter.

Atticus: What are those?

Zane: Simulation Data.

Atticus: Jaden's I'm guessing?

Zane: Yes, I need to get the cards that will completely shut down his deck. I need the perfect combination.

Atticus: Oh, well, well for you. (Looks through a catalog) Hey, Zane, what do you think about this?

Zane: It's interesting, why so interested about the color of your tuxedo?

Atticus: Well, as a possible choice for all the girls that will be let go by this contest. I need to stand out and make myself presentable.

Zane: (stands) Well, I need to get going. Don't get to ahead of yourself.

Atticus: Hey Zane…

Zane: (Noticing the sudden change of tone) what is it?

Atticus: Don't do anything that you would live to regret.

Zane: That's interesting; I will take that into account. Thank you.

As I exited the dorm, that statement made me shutter. That is true that the final decision will not actually be mine. But, I want it to be. To me, my decision has to be absolute. Why, in this situation everything is decided for me. This is frustrating. I need to take a break from all this.

Alexis POV

-Ocean View: Lighthouse

' This breeze is nice. This spot reminds me so much about what has happened these past several years. Meeting new people, friends, and rivals has given a chance to grow. But, something in my heart says something is missing. I knew what it was, I have never experienced love. Love was something I wanted to experience most of all. I wanted his warmth and his comfort in me, I wanted to know him like no one has ever seen him. I wanted something more than a, "Hello" or a "Goodbye" from him, though it wouldn't be likely for him to do those things. Those dreams I wanted to become reality. What should I do? '

??????: You look like your having a good time.

Alexis: The breeze feels nice . (Looked up)

Zane: Are you okay?

Alexis: Yeah, I'm fine. What are you doing here?

Zane: I needed a break from your brother.

Alexis: What did he do this time?

Zane: Talking about hunting.

Alexis: Hunting?

Zane: You can guess what he was talking about.

Alexis: Knowing that he spends most of his time skirt-chasing, yes I could probably guess.

Zane: I guess old habits die hard.

Alexis: Like some people….

Zane: Did you say something?

Alexis: No, nothing.

' Why can't I have a proper conversation with him? Why can't I say what I mean to say? Take a deep breath and talk slowly '

Alexis: So are you ready for the competition?

Zane: I don't really have much to do. I mean all I have to do is sit down and watch.

Alexis: Eye candy basically.

Zane: Precisely.

Alexis: (giggling) now that's something I know you hate.

Zane: What do you mean?

Alexis: Ever since we have known each other, you have always decided what was best for yourself. No matter what it was, even down to which shoe you wore. That's just how you were.

Zane: I see. You know me well.

Alexis: Well at least I know you have the same childlike habits like you had in the past.

Zane: Some things don't change.

Alexis: Have I changed?

Zane: Not really.

' WHAT????? '

Alexis: What does that mean exactly?

Zane: You have the same tomboyish attitude that you had.

Alexis: So I haven't become more womanly?

' I hope you don't say the wrong thing '

Zane: in the very least not very much.

Alexis: (angry) Well then, I guess this competition is going to be interesting.

Zane: I doubt it. This just happens to fill up the time I needed before my duel with Jaden.

Alexis: (angrier) Well then I hope this filler grasps your interests.

' What are you saying! This competition has made the entire academy's female population grab at each other's throats and your saying that it happens to be just as a filler event before your duel with Jaden! '

Zane: (feels the change in atmosphere) Is there anything wrong, Alexis?

(Smacks him across the face)

Alexis: Zane Truesdale, you're a fool! (Storms off toward the dorms)

Zane: Did I say something wrong?

' Why did I have to do that? I shouldn't have. But that is an insult. I mean I have grown physically and mentally. Why on earth is he so single-minded? Why does it have to be this way? I'll show him, I'll be the person who changes that self-righteous attitude of his. This contest will be his awakening. '

Zane's POV

-Obelisk Boy's Dorm: Zane's Room

' What was that? I have never seen her like this. I answered her questions truthfully and consistently, so why the physical outburst? I don't see what is so great about this contest anyway. I am not that interested in the general affairs of the hormonal sea that happens to span the entire island, but something about this is making me wonder about it. Why does she care so much about the contest. I mean the only advantage that I see from winning that contest is getting a date with …. Could it be? Does she like me? That would explain why she was infuriated by my earlier comments. I see… so that is how it is. I guess I will have to join that sea now. I guess I have to prepare for that sooner than I would have expected. '

Alexis' POV

-Obelisk Girl's Dorm: Alexis' Room

' He is such a fool! I haven't changed? I mean look at me! Most girls stare at me with a sense of jealousy and maybe bit of killing intent. What is it that he doesn't see that I haven't fulfilled? I think he's just too self centered o notice that I have grown so beautifully. I'm smart and beautiful, why can't he see that for himself? Maybe because I only show him that side of me, he has seen me cry, and he has seen me in fear, so why is it that I feel like I haven't shown him some side of me? I love him but…love… I haven't shown him my love. That's it. I haven't shown that I can love him. I have to tell him straight. I have to tell him. '

Zane and Alexis POV

Zane: After all of this is over.

Alexis: After all my doubts are brushed away.

Zane: I have to tell her how I feel.

Alexis: I have to tell him I love him.

Zane and Alexis: That is our decision.


	6. Heartwarming Emotion

Here we go again! Ready? The DISCLAIMER!!!!

I don't own anything that pertains to Yu-Gi-Oh Gx.

Heartwarming Emotion

Zane's POV

The season had changed and the weather began to get colder. Winter began so slowly, as many of the girls had decided to stay away from each other to stay away from their own conflicts. It has been rather lonely also, as Jaden and his friends are now taking their exams, Atticus has been busy with the preliminaries for the competition, and Alexis has not said a word to me since the event in the lighthouse. Though this sort of silence is something I wanted deeply when I wanted to study and practice, now I feel that there is some sort of supernatural feeling from campus, a ghost-like feeling from the campus and dorms. It was not too much longer did the preliminaries ended and the finalists where going to be announced.

Atticus: That's something huh?

Zane: There are only 5 finalists going to be announced nothing to big to worry about.

Atticus: I think you will be satisfied with the results.

Zane: I don't think so.

Dorothy: (PA) Now it is time to call on the finalists! Now from the Slypher Red Dorm…

Atticus: I think you will, the candidates are all pretty as well as smart. I made sure of that.

Zane: What do you mean about that?

Dorothy: (PA) Now the fourth finalist, Seika Kohinata, from Obelisk Blue Dorm!

Atticus: She's really pretty and a sneaky duelist. Sort the best of both worlds.

Zane: If you see it that way, I pity you.

Dorothy: (PA) Finally our last finalist, Alexis Rhodes, from Obelisk Blue Dorm!

I saw her there on that stage with that blue satin Chinese dress tightly clinging to her body. I felt my heart skip as my eyes raked up and down her body. I felt my heart stop and at that very moment and I felt my heart melt the icicles that clung on my heart. This was different, Alexis was different than before. I felt an aura that emitted from her that was like no other. I felt my mouth slowly become unbound and my jaw began to drop ever so slightly.

Zane: Dear….

Atticus: Uh…Zane? Are you okay?

Zane: Yeah…I'm fine.

Atticus: You looked like you were in a daze for a second there.

Zane: No I'm fine.

Atticus: Okay, now what do you think about the selection?

Zane: I think this will be very interesting.

Alexis POV

I could feel my heart slowly beating as I was about to enter the stage. I looked up and down my dress making sure that every hitch was taken care of and that my hair was just perfect. I wanted to show my body's maturity as well as my mind. I wanted my aura to engulf his attention and overpower his heart. Seika was not an easy pushover. I knew that she was smart and beautiful but this time was all the more captivating as she normally is. Her hair looks professional and her dress was expensive. Like my previous though she probably spent a vast amount of money just on her looks and on reconstructing herself just to get Zane to look at her. How could I beat that? I mean, I have been told that I am beautiful. But, with all of that how could I compare?

Seika: Not nervous are you?

Alexis: No, just thinking about how your going to lose this contest.

Seika: Just wait Alexis. I will win this contest and you will grovel in the wake of your defeat.

Alexis: I could say the same to you.

Dorothy: (PA) Now the fourth finalist, Seika Kohinata, from Obelisk Blue Dorm!

Seika: Here I go. Alexis watch how it gets done. I hope you don't trip on the way out.

She walked out of the staging room and started to walk outside of the staging area and started walking on the catwalk. I saw her walking sexually as we made her way down. It was of course something that could be expected from her. However, she made her point. I could hear the cheers from the male populous as the screaming and yelling continued as we went to her position. Could I do that? Do I want approval? No. I just want one person's approval. That's all I want.

Dorothy: (PA) Finally our last finalist, Alexis Rhodes, from Obelisk Blue Dorm!

I heard my name being called. I calmed myself and started to walk down that catwalk. I could hear the screaming and yelling I heard that was for Seika turn into silence and awe. I could feel the populous as they watched me walk down to my position. The glare and the pondering thoughts of the people who just seeing me standing in something different as they see me usually. I looked over at my target for a second and I saw the surprise in his eyes. I could see that his demeanor is different than the one he usually has. I walked over to my position in the line and looked over at Seika and give her a grin. She looked at me with a displeased look and smiled once more. I could see that she was not really happy with my entrance more than anyone. But, in my heart I knew that this competition will only continue to be a battle that will be long and emotional.

Dorothy:(PA) Today is only the introduction for the finalists. Tomorrow will be the first duel between Seika Kohinata and Shiina Hayate. The following day will be the final two finalists Alexis Rhodes and Touka Yamato. Till then I hope you guys look forward to it.

Zane's POV

The competition was in large a success but not in the sense of the people. I was not only in awe but I could feel my heart melt and my pulse kick up. She stunned me with her presence. Her aura is something else. The maturity of her attitude and her stature just captivated me. I wanted her with me now and nothing else. But, none the less this is a completion and all contestants need to be judged fairly and without any bias.

Atticus: So Zane…what did you think?

Zane: I don't know what to think right now.

Atticus: Did my sister catch your attention?

Zane: (slightly in a higher tone of voice) She did like the other contestants. I need to judge the people in the same light and fairness as other people.

Atticus: So she did.

Zane: I have to get back. I need to get some sleep.

Atticus: Did I touch a nerve?

I walked out of the room and started to walk to the dorm. I needed to get out of there and sort out my thoughts. I walked to the pier and sat down and leaned against the lighthouse. Why is it now that these new feelings have to surface? I knew that I have had feelings for her but it was not going to flower because of my thoughts of her immaturity. But, now…now it is different. I have seen her as a woman and not as a friend's sister. My heart is still beating fast and my mind cannot focus on nothing but her image. (sighs) I did not want to deal with this right now. (closes eyes) This feeling is lingering, I can not think of anything else but her. I need…

??????: Hey there…

Zane: (opens eyes) Alexis…what are you doing here?

Alexis: I wanted to check up on you that's all.

Zane: I am fine.

Alexis: (sits down next to him) That's good. So how did I look.

Zane: (Looks away from her with a light blush) You looked good.

Alexis: (Looks over at him) Then why are you looking away?

Zane: (Looks over at her) You looked very….

I saw her face come in and kiss my lips. I felt her warmth and her strength. I wanted more of it. I now see that she is my missing piece. She supports me in a way that no one else can. I was being drawn into her person and her soul.

Alexis: (pulling away) Zane…I love you. I know that might sound a little weird. But…

I grabbed her and pulled her into another kiss. I felt her acceptance and I love every single moment. I felt our tongues dancing with each other, the passion between us growing. I wanted this to last forever.

Zane: Alexis…

Alexis: Zane, now I know. I feel so happy that you feel the same way.

We started kissing again as the sunset. I felt nothing wrong; I have never felt such pleasure. I know now what it means to be spiritually whole. I know now what it means to be happy.

????'s POV

I happened to walk by the lighthouse and started to look at the sun when I noticed them; Alexis and Zane, sitting next to the lighthouse kissing each other passionately. I was shocked. This is foul play. I strived for so long and this is what I get in return? I am not going to stand for this. You just wait Alexis, I will make you pay and I will take Zane from your hands, forever.


	7. Madness

Found myself writing stories again. Hope you all have been patient with me. Finally got my life the way I want it to be. So, now I am back ready to go again. DISCLAIMER!

I do not own any characters, settings, cards, or anything that pertains to the Yu-Gi-Oh GX franchise.

Madness

Alexis POV

The light faded and we said our goodbyes. That evening was simply magical. You can call it a dream but it was more than that. It was reality. My heart is still pumping from the excitement. I couldn't get the images his face from fading from my memory. Maybe this is what it feels like to be in love with someone. It feels like a large burden from my shoulders has been lifted. A new chapter is beginning for me and him. It feels right. I ran my fingers through my hair and started to think about the next day. The final duel will be tomorrow and the winner would be decided. I wanted to win. Not for me but for the both of us.

?: Hey you alright?

Alexis: (looking straight on) Hey Seika, I'm fine just thinking about tomorrow and our upcoming duel.

Seika: Its going to be a fight alright…Of course, I'm going to win.

Alexis: I'm not going to lose. I have something to fight for.

Seika: Is that so? Well then good luck to you. I hope that you get all that you deserve…

Alexis: What do you mean you mean by tha…..

Seika: Shhh…..

A sweet smelling air filled the air. I felt tired and blacked out. I don't remember anything after that but when I awoke I didn't know where I was. The room was empty, except for the one television that was displaying static. My hands were tied and so were my feet are bound with tape. I can't move. I have to get out of here. I look around the room for any signs of where I am. There was a small sliver of light coming from boarded up window. I move my way over slowly and straighten myself up. I take a small peak only to see the vast blue sky. Where am I?

Zane's POV

The finals have begun and Seika has just finished her duel. I couldn't stop thinking about last night. Every detail of her face, her lips, and her voice all of last night's events replaying in my head like I was reliving them every minute. I was entranced with seeing her duel.

Dorothy: (PA) Introducing the Semi-Final contestant Touka Yamamoto.

Yamamoto came out as I sat up in my chair waiting for her to come out in all her radiance.

Atticus: Well someone's a little excited.

Zane: I'm not excited, just don't like being put up like some trophy.

Atticus: Sure…

Dorothy: (PA) I am sorry, ladies and gentlemen, the last Semi-Finalist Alexis Rhodes is not currently at the stadium. Contestant Rhodes only has 5 minutes to arrive before we disqualify her from the competition.

Zane: What?! Hey Atticus did you know anything about this?

Atticus: I caller her earlier this morning but she didn't answer. I assumed she was just getting ready.

Zane: We need to go find her!

Atticus: I know Zane. Stay here, people will take notice that you're not here for the entire competition. Leave finding Alexis to us.

Zane: Atticus…Thank you. Let me know if you find something.

Atticus nodded his head and ran off. I can see Jaden and the others get up also. She's in good hands.

Alexis' POV

The television came on and Seika's match was being televised. I watched her win her matchup with ease as Zane looks on. I can't believe that this is happening. Does Seika want to win this contest so bad that she has to kidnap me? Why is she doing this? I couldn't stop thinking about what was happening at the academy.

? : (PA) Alexis Rhodes, your presence is immediately required in the duel stadium. Once again, Alexis Rhodes, your presence is immediately required in the duel stadium. Thank you.

Wait what? That was Dorothy's voice. Which means I am somewhere in the academy. I twist my hands trying to get free but my hands would not move. I move towards the window again and slowly straighten myself out to stand. I lean on the wood. I only had one chance. I have to get a message outside. I distanced myself from the window and slammed my back against the wood covering the window. Over and over again, until I felt a sting on my arm, I turned and saw a small nail covered in blood. I repositioned myself and felt the nail touching my wrist. I bit my lip and drove the end of the nail into my wrist.

Dorothy: (PA) Due to the participant Alexis Rhodes' inability to arrive the winner by disqualification is Touka Yamato!

I moved my wrist up and down as the nail tugs on the tape. I slid my body down to get a better position. I felt the tape loosen and my hands finally were free. I wrapped the remains of the tape around my wounds and unbound my legs. I removed the wood from the window and realized that I was in the attic of the Obelisk Blue Girls Dormitory. I banged on the floors calling out to any who can hear.

Dorothy: (PA) The finals against Seika Kohinata and Touka Yamato, is about to commence. All spectators please proceed to Duel Stadium!

Alexis: Is there anyone here?! Can anyone hear me?

I screamed at the top of my lungs hoping that someone would hear me and help me out. Please Zane help me…

Atticus' POV

We ran around the campus looking for her without a clue where to start. Most of Alexis' friends did not see her after the Semifinal Announcements. Zane had said she was heading to the obelisk girls dormitory the last time they talked I hope someone saw her there…

Zane's POV

It was an easy win for Seika. Without Alexis there she walked all over the other contestants.

Dorothy: (PA) Your winner…and Zane Truesdale's Date is Seika Kohinata!

The crowd cheered as Seika walked towards me giving me that smile of hers. She won and as the "prize" I have to congratulate her.

Zane: Seika congratulations. It seems that you and I will be going to the prom together.

Seika: Before we go can we go to the harbor?

Zane: Sure. Why do you want to go there?

Seika: I wanted to give you something.

Zane: Alright, I'll be there.

That was cryptic. The prom was later tonight so I had time to help with the search. I ran towards the Slypher Red dorm to find Jaden and Atticus talking with Syrus.

Zane: Hey guys, any word on where Alexis is?

Jaden: We haven't heard anything different than she was heading over to the girls dorm late at night.

Atticus: I talked to some of the girls at the dorm and none of them have seen her. I did hear a faint rumor about a ghost though…

? : Guys!

Atticus: (Turning his head) Syrus! Did you hear anything?

Syrus: Did I! I heard from a Ra Yellow Student that they saw Alexis and Seika talking late last night and Alexis just dropped to the floor!

Zane: What!? Is that true?!

Syrus : Yeah…she then said that Sekia picked her up and headed towards the Obelisk Girls Dorm.

Atticus: Wait…that ghost voice telling people to help her! That has to be Alexis!

Jaden: Alright, Zane you go talk with Seika, We'll try to find Alexis. Hey Sy, can you go find Professor Fontaine?

Syrus: Sure!

They ran off towards the dorm. I can only imagine what Seika did. I guess I'll ask her. I walked back to the dorm and redressed into my formal Uniform. I walked to the harbor and Seika was there waiting for me.

Alexis' POV

I was growing tired from all the screaming and all the effort trying to get someone to help me. The day was almost over as tears had started flowing from my eyes. It seems that no one was listening to her.

?: Alexis are you there!

Yeah…I'm here. Hang on. Is that someone calling for me?

?: Alexis! It's me Jaden can you hear me?

Alexis: Jaden I'm here (pounding on the floor) Jaden!

Jaden: Alexis there you are! Are you ok?

Alexis: I'm fine please get me out of here!

Jaden: Hey guys! She's here! I found her!

I can hear the commotion as Jaden called out to the others are scrambling to get me out of here.

Alexis: Hey Jaden where's Zane?

Jaden: He's going to talk with Seika.

My mind suddenly filled with horror. When she said, "Get all that I deserve…" Oh no, don't tell me she is planning to do something to Zane?!

Alexis: Get me out of here quick!

Zane's POV

I walked to the meeting site with a straight face. I wanted to know why she was doing this. Was I to blame? Or is it something that Alexis did? Questions about her true intentions still remained. I walked to the end of the dock to Seika dressed in her school uniform.

Zane: What's wrong? Are we not heading to the party?

Seika: We are just wanted to give you a present first.

Zane: What is it?

Seika gave me a sick smile and lunged towards me. I felt a sharp pain run through my body followed by a cold chill. I looked down to see my uniform start dying dark red. Seika walked towards the edge of the port.

Zane: Why?

Seika: You know…I have never lost at anything. It was something I can think of as one of my most intriguing traits. Beauty, intelligence, humor, I had all of that. All the attention as on me, I loved it. It never really dawned on me that I would eventually be beaten. Then I entered duel academy. I entered only because the top students always came out as some sort of celebrity. From models, duelists, cooks, graphic engineers, they all came from duel academy. I wanted the spotlight here, no, I deserved the spotlight here…and right when I entered, I met her.

My body was starting to feel the chill from the loss of blood. I started to slouch over.

Seika: At first she started as just a rival. She really didn't stand out much because she would be attached to her brother so much. But, when you started to talk to her, she started to become popular. The boys started to ignore me and paid more attention to her. The girls started inviting her to go out with them, her popularity skyrocketed. Just because of you…

Zane: Not everything is my fault; you only won this competition because you cheated!

Seika: (Turning her head violently) No! She cheated! I saw you two last night! She only wanted to win this only to smite me I know it!

Zane: She would never do that!

Seika: Then why where you kissing next to the lighthouse then? She only got into this contest because she wanted to take yet another crown from me! She couldn't beat me fair and square she had to go and influence you!

Zane: You're wrong! I forced her to be a part of this competition.

Seika: I see now… ( starts chuckling to herself) you're a part of this too! You were there when she started here and you have been helping her screw me every step of the way!

She began talking to herself. I managed to get to the base of the lighthouse but I was fading fast. I wrapped the rest of my uniform around my wound hoping to stop the bleeding.

Zane: Seika, please stop this madness. It's not too late for you to…

Seika: Turn myself in? Haha that wasn't my intention at all…I'm taking your life and no one will know. ( Walks over and starts dragging Zane towards the end of the harbor ) Alexis will feel exactly how it feels for something of hers to be taken and never returned. She will feel my pain.

Zane: You are spouting nonsense…. (Breathing heavily) whatever you do… she will never be like you.

Seika: You'll see once she loses her beloved she will walk the same path that I did!

I can feel my strength dissipating slowly as I feel into the ocean. I blacked out… I didn't know how much time had passed or what transpired after that. My mind only focused on the Alexis. The moments we shared the time we had spent together. I wondered if my only regret was not seeing her again. To say…

? : I love you…

Alexis POV

The others and I ran to the harbor. I couldn't stop thinking about what Seika was doing to Zane. My mind would drift between all the extremes. We finally reached the docks to see her tossing something in the harbor. My heart dropped. We ran frantically after seeing that. We faced her while she was chuckling to herself.

Seika: So you found her. Perfect timing, I was wondering if I should break the news to you or should someone else.

Alexis: Where's Zane?

Seika: You co-conspirator? He's not available at the moment. He went to sleep with the fish here.

I immediately saw the slight blood train going towards the end of the harbor and before I can say something my brother and Jaden ran and dove into the ocean to look for Zane.

Seika: So how does it feel to be me?

Alexis: Seika, I don't know what is happening but what have done to you?

Seika: What haven't you done! You stole everything from me! My friends, my reputation, everything!

Alexis: Seika… I didn't do anything like that. I just was myself. The way I talked to people, the way I acted around people, it was all just me.

Seika:

Seika: (chuckling) Now I'm taking something you hold dear. Zane's mine now, you can't save him.

Alexis:

At that moment Jaden and Atticus appeared out of the water swimming to the harbor. It was in the distance but I can see they were carrying something.

Seika: It can't be…

I ran over hoping that they had found Zane. As Atticus lifted Jaden up to the edge of the harbor, I quickly noticed the blood that was on their clothing. Atticus got onto the pier and with Jaden's help he pulled Zane's body from the water. Both looked solemn and quiet. I rushed over and tried to feel a pulse. There was none. Tears started to form in my eyes. As Atticus started preforming CPR, I couldn't help myself from crying hysterically. Around that time was when Syrus returned with Professor Fontaine. Professor Fontaine went to look at Zane and she and Atticus carried him to the infirmary. Seika was chuckling to herself as I saw tear starting to flow her eyes. Jaden looked at me and nodded as he went over to Seika to stand her up and walk her over to Professor Shepard's office with Syrus. I couldn't believe what happening. I put myself back together and headed to the infirmary. There Atticus was asleep while Prof. Fontaine came up to me with a soft smile.

Fontaine: He's going to be fine… He lost a lot of blood its good thing Atticus and Jaden found him in time or else it would have been too late.

Alexis: (starting to cry) Thank you Professor. What is going to happen to Seika?

Fontaine: In the meantime, she will be handed to the proper authorities. But don't worry about her, take care of Zane. He needs you more than ever.

Professor Fontaine left the room as I made my way to Zane's bedside. He was breathing softly but he was unresponsive. It was reliving to see him sleeping soundly. I sat there and grasped his hand. It was warm; I can finally be at ease. I look at him softly.

Alexis: I love you…


End file.
